leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP137
}} Three Sides to Every Story! (Japanese: マリル・ポッチャマ・エレキッド！！ , , Elekid!!) is the 137th episode of the , and the 603rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 6, 2009 and in the United States on December 26, 2009. Blurb On their way to Lilypad Town and Dawn’s upcoming Pokémon Contest, our heroes are delighted to come across a beautiful berry orchard! It’s there that they meet Lulu, the daughter of the orchard owners, and her Marill, who Piplup falls head over heels for. But they also encounter what appears to be a bullying Elekid, who turns out to have a crush on Marill, as well! A rivalry flares up between Piplup and Elekid, as they vie for Marill’s affection. Team Rocket is also vying for something—stealing the “love triangle” of Piplup, Elekid AND Marill! In the process, Piplup and Elekid become allies. However, Team Rocket is sent blasting off again. Sadly for Piplup, Marill chooses Elekid, and as our heroes say goodbye, Piplup tries to be brave through the tears. Then, Dawn informs her mom that she has sent her some rare berries as a gift. But when her mom reveals that she is going to be the Chairperson of the Twinleaf Festival, Dawn responds in a mysterious, shocked, and perhaps unhappy way about it... Plot tries to flee from a during a storm, but she ends up at a dead end. Raikou tries to use a powerful attack on her, only for to block it. Piplup manages to withstand it, making the Raikou growl and run down the mountain it was on. Piplup tries to use on it, though Raikou manages to stop it using another powerful electric attack. Piplup falls down on grassy ground and it is revealed that it was merely a dream. Dawn asks Piplup what's wrong and wakes up. Piplup looks around and starts to cry. Later, the group manages to find a Berry orchard on the way to Lilypad Town. They see all kinds of Berries—including Tamato Berries, Oran Berries, and Grepa Berries. Piplup tries to smell a Berry and gets smacked in the head by a . The others ask Piplup if he's okay and they see the Marill. Dawn checks its Pokédex entry and asks Piplup if he's alright again. Piplup soon sees the Marill and falls in love. Dawn asks Piplup if something is wrong and tells her that Piplup is in love. Dawn asks Piplup if that is true and Piplup seems to be hit by a heart. Soon, a girl calls for Marill and tells it that she has been wondering where it had run off to. She then asks who the group is, and they introduce themselves. She introduces herself as and Dawn comments on how she has never seen so many Berries. Lulu tells her that it is her family orchard and that her mom and dad take care of it, though she also helps out. Brock says that that must be a lot of work and Lulu says that it isn't much at all. Brock then says that he would like to meet her parents and find out how they manage to take care of this orchard while Pikachu is trying to divert Piplup's attention away from Marill. Lulu says that her parents are gone and that they won't be home for another two or three days, and that she could give them the grand tour of the orchard and that they could stay for the night as she gets lonely all by herself. The group says that that'll be fun, and it changes to a scene where many are seen watering the Berries. Lulu tells them that they do a lot of the orchard's watering and that they get water from a well. Piplup runs up to one of the Sunflora and it lets him pull the lever to work the well up and down. Lulu notes that Piplup wants to help out the Sunflora, and Marill agrees, making Piplup feel glad. Dawn tells Piplup that it's doing a great job, and that it's also impressing Marill. Later, in a different area of the orchard, Brock comments on how the Sunflora work hard as Piplup and Marill water some of the Berries, with Dawn's support. Brock remarks that they get along, with Dawn commenting that they look very happy together. An electric attack then almost hits Marill, and directly hits Piplup. The electric attack is revealed to be from an , and Ash checks its Pokédex entry. Elekid then tries to hit Marill again, with Lulu telling the group how Elekid is a wild Pokémon that has kept coming back to the orchard. Piplup is not happy with Elekid attacking Marill, so he tries to defend Marill, but Elekid's powerful thunderbolt throws away Piplup. Brock then explains that as Elekid is an Electric-type Pokémon, it has an advantage against Piplup, who is a Water type. Brock also explains that Elekid is attacking Marill, but none of his attacks hurt Marill, which could mean that Elekid has actually taken a liking to Marill, same as Piplup. Ash, disagreeing with the theory, counters that it was just that Elekid's attacks missed. The group then shifts their attention to a cluster of growing Lum Berries. Unbeknownst to the group, have been observing the group from a nearby tree through binoculars, and decide to steal the Lum Berries, due to their ability to heal any status condition. Major events * and learn that Johanna is going to be the chairperson of the Twinleaf Festival. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Johanna Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's; multiple) * * (dream) Trivia * James references his time in Team Rocket Academy in Training Daze. * Jessie uses a device similar to the when breaking up , , and 's fight. * This episode is similar to Love, Totodile Style, wherein a starter Pokémon falls in love with a member of 's evolutionary family, and another Pokémon is involved in this, forming a love triangle. * While Piplup and Marill are in the same Egg Group ( ) in the games, Elekid is a baby Pokémon and as such is in the . If it evolved, it would still not be able to breed with Marill because both and are only in the . * and Johanna narrate the preview for the next episode. * The dub's title may be a reference to the saying "two sides to every story". ** The dub title may also be also inspired from the romantic novel Three Sides of Every Story. * This episode marks the total of seventh (and so far also the last) time when has used a costume. * This is the first episode since Frozen on Their Tracks! to air the entire episode in 16:9 aspect ratio in the high-definition feed. The previous six episodes showed the beginning of the episode (until the title card) in a 3:2 aspect ratio. Errors * When Piplup is pulling the handle to the water faucet, it is facing upward; when the screen is zoomed in, it is downward. * In one scene, Dawn's eyes are black, not blue. * When battling and , gets paralyzed by 's , and a split-second later, she is back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |id=Marill, Piplup, Elekid!! |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 137 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Milestone episodes de:Jede Geschichte hat drei Seiten! es:EP606 fr:DP137 ja:DP編第137話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第135集